¿Acaso no me amas?
by Lantra
Summary: Spoiler de Harry Potter and the Halfblood prince. Ella descubre que el no la ama como dice hacerlo, que no la quiere como ella lo quiere a el. Que acepto estar con ella, para no estar solo.


Este pequeño fic es un **spoiler** del sexto libro.

Si no quieres enterarte de que pasa, no lo leas y espera a leerlo o enterarte en otro lado.

Pero si quieres saberlo, te lo diré.

Tonks se enamora de Remus, y al parecer, este acepta estar con ella.

Pero hay algo que no me deja conforme y es la forma en la que se negaba a mirarla mientras ella le decía lo tanto que le quería.

He aquí mi explicación, mi forma de ver las cosas.

Y si, mi desahogo, por que no me gustó para nada eso.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Dedicado a:**

Sílice Black

**Gracias por todo tu apoyo, amiga.**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Me mira, pero a la vez no.

Siento que sus ojos pasan de mí, que en realidad en vez de mirarme mira algo más allá, algo que esta por aquí, pero que sencillamente no soy yo.

No me toca, no lo hace a menos que yo comience el contacto, y aun así, es un contacto tenso, frío; como si quisiera que me alejara de el, como si no quisiera estar cerca de mi.

Me besa en la frente, como un padre lo hace con su hija, como un hermano besa a su hermanita mientras se despide para irse a la escuela.

No me besa como yo quiero que lo haga, no me besa con pasión, con cariño.

Con amor.

¿Es acaso que no me ama?

Si es así ¿Por qué esta conmigo?

¿Por qué esta conmigo si no me ama!

Por que cuando estamos solos por las noches, me dice al oído lo mucho que me quiere, lo mucho que me ha extrañado; lo mucho que añoró mientras estaba lejos tocar mis hombros desnudos y abrazarme contra su pecho.

Por que, si dice esto, sus manos tiemblan cuando me toca.

Por que, si dice esto, sus ojos no me miran con cariño.

Por que, si dice esto, no oigo emoción en su voz al hablar de nosotros.

Entonces… por que esa noche, después de la tragedia, cuando el y yo nos quedamos a solas en aquel pasillo tan solo iluminados por una débil luna en cuarto creciente, me abrazo con cariño y dijo que estaría conmigo, que se quedaría a mi lado no importaba lo que pasara.

Que solo tu muerte haría que te fueras de mi lado.

Tu voz sonaba triste cuando me decías esto, con pequeñas y débiles palabras al oído, como si te doliera decirlo.

Como si te doliera aceptar que a partir de ese día estarías conmigo.

Que estarías conmigo y no con alguien más…

¿Es acaso eso?

Amas a otra persona….

Amas a otra persona más que a mí…

Siento que la voz se me va, que las lágrimas intentan salir de mis ojos.

Que ya nada vale, que todo pierde sentido, todo.

La guerra, los mortífagos, Voldemort… nada importa ya si es que tú no me amas como estas diciéndome que lo haces.

Si no nos amas como dices que lo haces.

Me abrazo a mi misma, y las lágrimas comienzan a salir sin control ya.

Está muerto…

Está muerto, tú le viste morir…

Y aun así, lo amas…

¿O no es el¿Es alguien más?

No importa quien sea, lo que importa es… que no me amas.

Tal vez, solo es cariño, pero no es amor.

No es lo que yo quiero.

¡No es como lo que yo siento por ti!

¡NO LO ES!

Y cuando te lo pregunto, cuando reúno el valor para preguntarte si me amas…

Solo me sonríes, solo haces eso.

Esa hermosa sonrisa tuya, tan cordial, tan calida…

Tan hipócrita…

Así me sonríes cuando despierto abrazada de tú pecho por las mañanas.

Cuando tú no me estás abrazando, cuando prefieres abrazar una almohada en la que descansan tus verdaderos sueños más profundos, lejos de mi entendimiento.

Donde sueñas con esa persona tan amada, tan querida.

Veo como muerdes con fuerzas tus labios cuando estamos solos en la intimidad de nuestros cuerpos, intentando no decir un nombre que se que intenta salir de tu garganta, que lucha contra viento y marea por salir y anunciarse con toda la fuerza de tu ser.

O es acaso… ¿que solo intentas contener un sollozo de frustración por tener que conformarte a estar conmigo y no con quien en verdad quieres estar?

¿Por qué no me lo dices de una buena vez!

¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que no quieres estar conmigo¿Por qué solo darme evasivas como lo hiciste aquellas otras tantas veces y no decírmelo de una vez a la cara!

¡DIME QUE NO ME AMAS!

¡SOLO DIMELO Y DEJAME MORIR EN PAZ!

En vez de hacerme morir tan lentamente… que me duele.

Nos duele…

Me duele pensar, que solo estás conmigo por que te resignaste a que nunca estarás con esa persona.

A que estás conmigo solo por que ya estas harto de estar solo.

Que estas con nosotros solo por que la soledad ya es demasiado dolorosa para ti.

¿Es por eso que no me mirabas cuando te decía lo mucho que yo te quería?

No me mirabas por que no querías herir mis sentimientos, por que me tienes un cariño como de hermano, como si fueras tú mi primo y no él.

Él.

Siempre veo cariño en tus ojos cuando hablas de él.

Con tus manos tocas mi vientre, y lo miras con algo de curiosidad, como si intentaras adivinar si hay algo dentro o como es que funciona lo que hay ahí.

Pensé que esa era la mirada de un hombre que deseaba ser padre.

Me doy cuenta de que no es así, que es la mirada de una curiosidad innata en ti.

Nada más.

Eso es lo que tal vez soy para ti, un libro, uno de los libros que tanto te gustan, uno donde puedes investigar cosas que antes no habías encontrado en ningún otro.

Y yo, tonta, ilusa, estúpida.

Pensando que tú desearías ser el padre de mis hijos.

Y solo soy eso para ti, un algo, ese algo en lo que puedes curiosear por horas.

Solo somos eso para ti, algo en lo que puedes curiosear…

Respóndeme, Remus.

Si pudieras colocarme en una mesa de operaciones ¿Me abrirías como un conejo para ver que es lo que hay dentro?

¿Nos verías por dentro?

Nunca responderías esa pregunta, yo lo se, solo dirías con esa sonrisita tuya que imagino cosas.

Que tengo demasiado tiempo libre para pensar.

Que debería ocuparme de mis labores para con la Orden.

Cuando te acorralo en una esquina, siempre me dices lo mismo.

La Orden.

¿Hasta la orden es más importante que yo?

Creo que debería dejar de pensar en estas cosas.

Creo que debería dejarte ir.

Pero se que no te irás.

No te irás, por que ya no quieres estar solo nunca más.

Es por eso que nos tienes.

Por que no quieres estar solo, no sin él, nunca más.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Bueno, yo les advertí.

Dije que no me había gustado la pareja y que este era mi desahogo.

Fui cruel, por que eso es lo que sentí que debía escribir.

Si van a mandarme reclamos, ahorrenlos, no lo hagan.

Cada quien es libre de publicar fics sobre lo que quiera, ustedes pueden publicar uno donde se declaran su amor con pasión desmedida.

Gracias por leerme.

Lantra.


End file.
